Swaziana
Swaziana (Swazi: Iqinga-Swazi) is a country located between Kurtztal, Mozambich and South Africa. It's capital is Obmeleye and it's most populated city is Mpalutwangani. It's official language is Swazi. History TBA The Portuguese Territory of Nkeya was established in 1632 by Ensimo Nkabudayepulelezi Rambungya, or Enkara, as named by the portuguese, as a symbol of autonomy which helds relationship with Portugal. Since then, the people from the Nkeya territory decided to bring Christianity and Islam to their lands as their own, because of it's different culture from the Portuguese. Nkeya went into a war with the Armada da Africa do Sul, which was an army based in Lourenco Marques (now Mimise), of the Portuguese Empire. With only 100 warriors of the territory of Nkeya against the royal army, they have won victorious. As a response of the victory of Nkeya, the city of Ngawarumbengzini had been completely destroyed by the Portuguese army, and thus, the people there decided to stay in the areas of the young Zulu Kingdom, in 1798. Swazi was one of the Mkanghi independent republics, which had a treaty with the Orange Free State, the Republic of Natalia and the Territory of Transvaal and Heertsrivier to establish their own republic. It has been established in 1882 by the king Iuphlonmgebeya V, on the farm city of Esemwanga, on which the Afrikaans named Naaldfonks. It was the first of all the Mkanghi republics to combat in the Anglo-Mkhanghi wars. After 400 people had been lost their homes and mansions, and because of lack of healthcare, Britain had ultimately sold the republic of Swazi to the United Kingdom, as the Colony of Cromwell in 1903. Protests have been reported in the city of Shamwood, of which was made by 30 thousand people. This was because of Britain having sold it's only home to South Africa, on which the Boer people regained supreme. Since then, the old port town of Shamwood had been destroyed by the Ngelele Kangusiwa, an army provenient from the suburb of Enkombeye. For that, the South Africans responded with 200 fusiles shooting at the Swazi people. But when a Swazi man called Mmebethiki Azubwalalakasi, referred as Ahh Ahh by the Swazi people, threw at least 100 arrows to the Afrikaner generals and it's army, along with 3 other people, the Swazi people had been regained it's independence in 8th November 1912. The country was named Vhimbo. On 1943, to help people fight against the Apartheid, the country was renamed Swaziana because of the acronym that the Swazi gave to Mother Swaza. Culture TBA Swaziana's official religion is Enqyebe, which is an Abrahamic religion that has been practiced since 1913. Other religions include Christian, Islamic and Orthodox, on which are practiced on the biggest cities. Swazi is home to the Ukungubeyazulembakarafitakani (or Ubunya) people, which are in the central part of the Sasubanga hhabaka. It is also home to the Baarlus tribe, on which speaks a romance language called Rendfik, which is a mixture of Afrikaans and Swazi. They are mostly situated in farm towns all over the nation. Swaziana's culinary history remains obscure, as in the 1990's, people started to taste South African food. But there are still traditional foods that the Swazis eat for lunch and dinner, like the Engengenza. The Mother Swaza Day is celebrated every 5th of August. Economy Swaziana's economy has a GDP per capita of $1,284,573. It's currency is the Mnazathi. Subdivisions Swaziana is divided into 9 hhabakas. # Mpituya (Ngamelaya) # Nbelakhati (Sekhetang) # Sasubhanga (Indabyangili) # Nabethodele (Mphayulang) # Ladwangule (Imgophale) # Msinsithi (Mpatulwangani) # Obmaleye (Nbangkazula) # Hsithakulu (Wumukuthiya) # Nkebeledya (Mambele) * Obmeleye Special City Symbols Swaziana's flag has been adopted in 1924, when the country was still called Vhimbo. It contains three bends of red, yellow and blue, and a triangle which contains an Swazi ubhanthazili, with two khalayengas over it, and two black serpents (whumiminkili). Swazi's symbol, however, is pretty different from what it contains in the flag. Swaziana's anthem is Nhaza Kala (or Nhaza Kala, Ohyalanga).Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project Category:Swaziana